


The Sun Is Crying

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Homophobia, M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has come to its end. The Sun is crying and people are waiting for the Prophet to come and save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Is Crying

Hands.

Thousands of them. You can’t see them all but you know they are out there.

You feel their burning touch. Sweaty limbs sliding over your delicate skin. Sharp nails digging into your flesh, making you bleed profusely in several places. They don’t care though.

You feel like they’re tearing you apart. The last bits of your poor clothing are torn and lost in the smeary liquid that covers the ground you walk on. There’s nothing to grab except for your bare limbs. You know there’d be bruises and cuts all over your body the next day. However, you don’t care, because you know there’ll be no tomorrow.

Suddenly, soft caramel-colored fingers entwine with yours smeared with blood and start to pull you away. Away from the crowd. Nobody notices you holding hands; they are all too busy staring at the sky.

You can feel the desperation. You can taste it. It hangs in the thick air, slowly penetrating your nostrils and making you dizzy. The air is so dense it could be cut with a knife. Sharp red sunrays irritate your eyes and you feel hot tears forming in their corners. Your head starts to spin. All the screams and noises are becoming more distant with every step you take.

Just when you are prepared to give up the battle with consciousness and weak knees, you can breathe again. However, your breath is shallow and it’s hard to stay focused.

He’s here to give you support though. As he’s always been and you’re very grateful for that.

Together, you sit on a little piece of a green grass that is still left and mimic the action of the crowd. Both pairs of your eyes stare into the sky.

The Sun is crying. At least it is what all the people think. Nevertheless, you know that’s not right. The Sun is about to cry. You’re sure as hell everyone will notice when it starts. And it’s not too far away.

“Chester,” they used to tell you, “Once the day comes, you will save the world. Remember, the only thing is you must honestly want that. Then everything will happen on its own and they will love you forever.”

You know the day is today. You know you should be standing in the middle of the crowd and begging the Sun to keep its tears for itself. You know what you should want. Only, you don’t Honestly.

Because they also used to tell you, “Chester, you know it is wrong. It’s against everything we’ve been teaching you all your life. He is a man for God’s sake! It’s dirty and sick! You’re forbidden to ever see him again.”

You look up into the sky once more and know what’s coming. Your love sitting next to you is aware of that too because his hand tightens its grip on yours so much it hurts.

The Sun is crying.

Its crimson tears are falling to the ground and destroying everything in their grasp. The land is burnt to its core; the soil is stained with blood of the innocent. Or so says the legend.

People keep screaming and begging. They beg the Prophet to come and save their poor lives. According to the legend, on the day of Doom, the Prophet will come and with him salvation. They don’t know the one most important thing though. It is you.

The dirty one. The one, which has been picked on by everyone because of the act as pure as love. Now you are supposed to save this bunch of narrow-minded bastards. No way.

You watch the chaos. Desperation. People are running around as little ants that are scared of human feet. The ground is red from the tears and blood. Now, it mirrors the image of the sky, everything is red. It’s pretty nice actually.

The long lost battles for dear life do not move you though. The only thing that moves you is sitting right next to you.

“Michael,” you no more than breathe out but it’s enough to catch his attention.

He looks into your eyes and that’s enough to tell you he’s not mad. He understands you. He would do the same. They don’t deserve to live if they can’t recognize love in its purest form.

You don’t regret anything. You know you two will be together for eternity, so what earthly life is in comparison with that. After you’ve wiped away the one single tear which has been cascading your love’s cheek, you turn your head back to the scene in front of you.

The Sun is crying after all, how many chances to see that will you ever have.


End file.
